


Fem Outsiders Headcannons

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeah I'm back at it again with the same crap. I know, I know, "Shut up and give us content!" Ok! I hope you like this!





	1. Darry!!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh hc because I'm a Weiner for hcs btw I'm sweepy (it was 2 am dude) so these hcs are gonna be awful I'll fix it later,,,, maybes

Darry  
\- listen she is so fuckin pretty dude  
\- her hair is short and curly  
\- she works really hard all the fuckin time  
\- Butch?¿??!!!  
\- she really toned like !!!! Heart emoji  
\- she's really soft  
\- she smells...sweet like caramel and cigarettes (from her Workin outside)  
\- duhhh she can rip me in haff BUT she wont  
\- her ig is filled with either blurry pictures of the gang or scenery, or nice pictures of her and her family trips (two of which were in her bikini)  
Ig: darryqween (ponygirl came up with it)


	2. TwoBit

TwoBit  
\- uh thicc?  
\- like major waifu material  
\- basically like her male self but she has tiddie lmao  
\- uh shes the type of girl that burps so loud it scares everyone in the room  
\- femme Butch!  
\- big tiddie bastard  
\- her ig has videos of pranks and such and she post memes   
\- Ig: twoosmaymays


	3. Dally

Dally  
\- this bitch is Def hot  
\- like stab me in the neck Dally  
\- uhhh agnywey   
\- hmm she makes me gay  
\- Haley Kiyoko is he fuckin idol  
\- she has such long hair  
\- but it's unkept so....yikes  
\- she has a normal amount of booby  
\- she got a fat ass tho so it's uhhh.....  
\- FUCK IM GAY  
\- uh she like a roughhousing Barbie  
\- uhh here teeth are sharp too so... RIGHT IN THE KINKS LMAO  
\- her ig is an exposing/ tea page where she roasts the FUCK out of people and dishes out the tea  
\- Ig: daily.dally (hmm not very creative


	4. Ponygirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhdbd Ponygirl!

UHHHHH... Ponygirl  
\- petite but chubby  
\- the girl that people wish for  
\- she wears big bows and shit  
\- she loves nice frilly shit  
\- she swears alot tho  
\- like mmmmmmm  
\- I had to pause bc my mouth started watering (jkjk jjjjkjjkjkjjbsvdvdbd)  
\- ok so,,,, she is really cute   
\- she flat chested (she's not really comfortable talking about that tho but I understand completely there's no need to be so nosy abt it)  
\- femme  
\- she laughed like gremiln  
\- which is always funny lmao  
\- her ig: it's used for quotes and soft aesthetics  
\- Ig: pony.bxbe (edgy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm..


End file.
